Caitlin-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Caitlin Ryan and Ellie Nash began when Caitlin accepted Ellie as her journalism prodigy in the season three episode, Whisper to a Scream. History Overview Ellie has always looked up to Caitlin as her role model since the woman was fresh out of highschool and began making numerous splashes in the media with her activism and journalism everywhere. When Ellie and Paige Michalchuk were competing for the chance to work in a mentor/internship with Caitlin, Ellie was feeling off with her depression plus Paige and her mother were also making her have a bad day. Upon being interviewed, Caitlin knew what was happening with Ellie but also knew she was an amazing writer and deep person with passion versus Paige who just wanted the internship to impress her parents and be able to do whatever she wants. The two developed a strong friendship throughout the years, but when Ellie went to college in season six the two hardly talked since Caitlin was discovering herself. They crossed paths in season seven when Ellie's boyfriend and boss Jesse Stefanovic wants to interview Caitlin, but the latter says Ellie should do it due to the history behind them being interesting. He starts to get jealous after meeting Caitlin and wants to interview her, and Ellie finds this odd. Later, after walking into Jesse's office at night she saw him and Caitlin hooking up and she got angry. She then gets drunk and embarrasses herself, Jesse, and Caitlin in the interview by confronting her about "being a slut" and "hooking up with her boyfriend". Caitlin goes to Ellie's house later and apologizes, saying she didn't know she was dating Jesse because he didn't say anything. Ellie forgives her and the two become friends again. Season 2 Ellie tells Marco her favorite journalist is Caitlin Ryan. Season 3 In Whisper to a Scream, Ellie goes for an interview with Caitlin Ryan for the co-op, which went horribly. Paige, who also wanted the position, gave her a hard time. However, Ellie ends up getting the co-op job and becomes good friends with her mentor, Caitlin. Season 7 In In Jessie's Girl, Caitlin returns to Toronto to promote her new documentary about the environment, when local reporter and editor of The Core Jesse Stefanovic hears that she is in town he books her for an upcoming Q&A session. He seems a bit upset when he hears that Caitlin believes Ellie should do the Q&A since she was once her mentor, although Caitlin believes with their history it would be great. At the Q&A before the screening of Caitlin's documenta, a drunk Ellie begins to ask Caitlin questions, and she asks Caitlin why she hooked-up with Jesse and then calls her a slut and runs off stage. Caitlin is shocked and looks very embarrassed. The next day Caitlin goes to Ellie's house to discuss what had happened at the Q&A, she tells Ellie that she smelt booze on her breath and then asks why she commented on her personal life. Ellie tells her that she is dating Jesse and Caitlin says she had no idea, and that he did not mention it to her at all. When Ellie tells her that she is going to quit the paper, Caitlin convinces her not to and tells her to not let a freshman romance get in the way of her dreams.Later on, Ellie goes to The Core to do some work for the upcoming Q&A with Caitlin but when she enters the office she discovers Caitlin and Jesse making out, she is shocked and slightly disgusted. Trivia *They both had a passion for journalism. *They both kissed Jesse Stefanovic. *Caitlin's last line was spoken to Ellie. *Caitlin was Ellie's mentor. Gallery Tumblr inline mhz23gvXJd1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2eneMRS1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2vipYQ51qz4rgp.jpg Jessies-girl-2.jpg Normal bscap0175.jpg Ellie Caitlin coffee .jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Stubs